Taelia Marie Hopper
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: My real name is Morgan Xenia Stones, and I was once an asistant to the greatest mind ever, Franz Hopper. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Affa, and I do not own Code Lyoko, the only thing I own is Taelia's backstory, which is awesome.  
**

* * *

My name wasn't always Taelia, it was once Morgan Xenia Stones, but that was along time ago, in another life.

It all started on my 10th birthday in 1978 when two agents from Carthage kidnapped me. Sure, at the time they seemed all nice, supposedly getting my parents permission, telling me that "my gifts were not to be wasted", even letting me ride in a limo, but I learned better.

They took me to a top secret lab located in the heart of the Colorado Rockies and put me to work as an assistant of one of the top programers on the team, Waldo Schaeffer. I lived in a log cabin with him and his wife, Antea.

For years Waldo and I worked together to create Carthage's virtual bubble and it's core programing. Long, hard hours typing line after line of code, though Waldo made it more fun, letting me test out little side projects of his. Meanwhile at the log cabin I would have a very nice time with Antea, her being more of a mother than my mom ever was.

In 1982 Waldo and Antea had a baby, a little pink haired angel named Aelita, I was declared her god-sister. Waldo took some time off to care for his daughter and left me in charge of the lab. During this time I created one of my greatest accomplishments, the Tower. I wasn't alone though, Waldo's dear friend, Dave Stein, came in to help. He told me about this idea he had about somehow entering Carthage and operating it from the inside. He also warned me about a certain agent who's codename was Alpha, Dave said that he might be trying to use this entire project as a sort of super weapon.

As the years went by that rumor grew, everyone was on edge, some of our rights were taken away for "protection". A few really paranoid people ran away. But I will always remember Christmas of 87', we all gathered by the fire and had an amazing home cooked meal, that was the year that Aelita(who was 5 at the time) got Mister Puck, we even got her to sing carols in her oh so adorable singing voice.

That night the agents crossed the line by kidnapping Antea. Waldo, Aelita, and I immediately escaped Project Cartage and went to France were we could start fresh. We all took Antea's maiden name, Hopper, to remember her by, Waldo changed his name to Franz, which was his middle name, and I took Taelia, an anagram of Aelita. We moved into the Hermitage and forged legal document, Franz also got a job as a teacher at a nearby school so that we would have an income.

We began working on a Supercomputer to destroy Carthage in an old abandoned car factory that Dave set us up with. I, of course, had to test everything out, which was fine until he had me test out virtualization. The process itself was harmless, but that paired with an RTTP reduced my age by half and had other unforeseen side effects.

But...Franz got paranoid, he said people were watching him and wanted to come after him. He completely redid the Supercomputer, putting in a virtual world called Lyoko, he also created Xana, the virtual being that would infiltrate and destroy Carthage. He put me in charge of the Scanners and the virtualization program, I decided to make it a little interesting by putting in a function that reads the subjects subconscious and superimposes it onto their virtual avatar.

One day, when everything was close to completion, Franz and I took a quick trip to Carthage, which Xana had already taken control of. We came to that one Tower and copied our data into it, just in case. That's the first and only time I saw Xana face to face, he treated me very kindly. I was the only one who ever treated him like a person, instead of a machine.

Then the day came when Carthage agents finally caught up to us, I managed to virtualize Aelita and Franz in time, but in order to protect my family I led them off the trail by running into the woods with decoys. They chased me for three hours before finally giving up, and by that time I was tired, cold, starving, and many other things.

I went underground for about nine years, making sure to be completely invisible to the government. That is until the year 2003 when I started experiencing return trips, then I went to the school Franz once taught at to take a look at things. To my great dissapointment there was no sign of either Franz or Aelita, but there were some kids who were fighting off Xana, they seemed to be doing fine so I let it be.

I hope to see my family once more (not the Stones but the Hoppers). But for now I must stay in the shadows, work behind the scenes, and make sure that, no matter what, Carthage agent never, ever find me.

* * *

**Yes this is going somwhere, I've planned out a story with...oh, you'll see. REVIEW.**


	2. First day

**So, like I promised here is Taelia Marie Hopper, who by the way I own. This is just taking parts of the first chapter which was like a summary and going wayyyy more detailed. I don't own Code Lyoko, if I did things would be different. ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello...?" I yawned.

"Good morning, this is your wake up call." A cheerful voice informed me. I couldn't decide whether to groan or be super exited. It was my 10th birthday today, but also the first day of school, it sucked how that happened half the time. My birthday, what should be the most exiting time of the year, was ruined half the time by the promise of yet another year of sheer boredom. My parents said this year would be different with this fancy boarding school in Paris but I doubted it...

"Happy birthday Morgan." My mother said.

We got ready quickly, packed, and headed down to the hotel breakfast area. I got some croissants which I'd never really had back home in Maryland.

"Ya like croissants?" My dad asked, I nodded, "Well you can have them every day if you want." I knew they were trying to make me feel better about this school, being in a foreign country and all. From here I was being dropped off at school and then my parents were going back to Maryland.

I finished off my breakfast and we said our goodbyes. Dad went to get the car and left mom with me. She stood, her mask disappearing, teary eyed.

"Well...I'll miss ya mom..." She stepped forward and hugged me tight.

"Oh I hate this but I have to! I don't want you to go Morgan." I returned the hug, letting her go on. "You'll be so far away for so long! I love you so much, never forget!"

"Mom, your acting like you're never gonna see me again." she paused

"Oh look, there's your father with the car, let's go."

It was a fairly uneventful drive, I stared out the window and nobody said a word until it was time for me to get out.

"Wherever life takes you, remember us, will you?" dad said

"Yeah, of course I'll remember you. See ya at vacation." I thought that was a pretty strange request but whatever made them happy.

I got out of the car and as it rolled away I couldn't help but feel it might actually be the last time I saw them...I didn't think about it.

Next thing I knew all my classes were over and I was sitting on a bench, alone. I had no friends here...Two governmenty looking people came up two my.

"Morgan Stones?" One of them asked

"Yeah?"

"Come with us, we have a little offer to make." nobody else seemed to notice the men, and if they did they didn't care.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Alpha." He pointed to himself, "And Agent 12" he pointed to his partner. "We have the OK from the principal to take you aside."

"Ok, if you asked the principal." I went with them, they took my to an office and told me to sit.

"We've been monitoring you're school performance, Morgan, you're a very bright student. Tell me, do you get bored in school?"

"Yes, all the time."

"We're offering a unique opportunity to learn from the smartest minds ever and work with super advanced technology."

"What?"

"We work for a top secret military project called Project Carthage, I can't tell you the details right now but we're offering you a position as assistant to our best programer, a man by the name of Waldo Schaeffer. We are providing everything, food, shelter, and an education that's more at your level. You have a gift Morgan, don't waste it."

I thought for a minute, two people from the government were offering me everything I wanted, but...

"What about my parents."

"They've already given permission. Do you accept?" I thought for a second more, then made my decision.

"Yes, I'll go." I said.

"Excellent! The limo is waiting."

"Wait, we're going right now?"

"Yes."

"In a limo?"

"Yes. We thought you might like it."

We drove to the airport, the limo was amazing! Lots of room, minifridge filled with snacks and drinks, a tv, I could definitely get used to it!We flew first class...for 7 hours! **(or something like that, idk how long the flight would be)**

"Where are we?" I asked as we got off the plane

"Colorado, now come on, our ride is waiting."

We went outside and walked to an all terrain vehicle sitting outside. It was really bumpy, probably due to the fact we were driving on a mountain. By the time we stopped at some cabins that were set up the sky was dark and splattered with stars, more than I'd ever seen in my life!

"And here we are, the living grounds for Project Carthage. I'll bring you where you'll be living. 12, you can call it a night."

"Yes sir!" and he left to someplace.

We walked to a nice, cozy looking, medium sized cabin. Agent Alpha knocked on the door, a few seconds later a woman with pink hair in her 20s opened the door. Wait...pink hair?

"Yes, Alpha?" she asked. "Waldo isn't home yet."

"This is his new assistant, Morgan Stones I believe."

"Oh, we've been expecting you. I'm Antea, please come in."

I came in, the cabin was really nice, good lighting, warm, cozy, very nice.

"Like it, it's your new home Morgan. You'll be assisting my husband, Waldo, we'll take good care of you."

"Um...uh huh...cool..."

"Tired?"

"Yeah...long flight, long drive."

"Well you should get to bed then, you've got a long life ahead of you Morgan. I made up your room earlier today, I'll show you. You can meet my husband in the morning."

She brought me upstairs, down the hall, and to the left. My room was painted light blue, it had a plain bed, a shelf full of books, and suitcases that contained all my stuff.

"How-"

"Your things came ahead of you, goodnight, if you need anything I'll be downstairs or down the hall."

"Okay, thanks Antea."

I lay down on the bed and just as I was about to fall asleep I realized something. It was my birthday today...

"Happy 10th birthday to me..." I muttered, then I let sleep take over.

* * *

**Okay, so tomorrow is Halloween, everyone watch Attack of the Zombies (episode 40) either on demand or online, maybe, just maybe they might look at ratings or something, if not, it'll be a fun holiday thing to do. Oh, and expect Halloween specials (I have at least two) to be late**.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
